


All about Mary

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Other, Parentlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Rosie is a teen now and has loads of questions about her mother Mary. John wants to wait until she's old enough but Rosie doesn't like to wait.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Kudos: 19





	All about Mary

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm…” 

“Sherlock, can I ask you something?”

Sherlock mumbled something inaudible.

Rosie sighed, she had to try something else. 

“Dad!” 

“Yes, what is it?”, Sherlock said looking up from his morning paper. 

“What was she like, I mean really?”

Sherlock frowned. He looked at the now 15-year-old daughter of John and Mary. She had become his daughter after Mary’s passing in a matter of speaking as well. How many times didn’t they have this kind of conversation already? Every time he tried to brush them off, trying to shield her form, yes from what exactly? He wanted to respect John’s wishes, John didn’t want to tell her until she was older, but he didn’t agree. She always tried to talk him into revealing more when John was away to work for a longer time. How did she try this time? Ah, by calling him ‘dad’… She always was searching for ways how to name him other than just ‘Sherlock’, and of course he wasn’t her father, but he and John were living together, they were lovers after all. 

“Well?”, Rosie tried again impatiently. 

“You are so like your mother”, Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.  
“How did you want to extract information this time, Watson? Trying to call me ‘dad’, did you?” Sherlock grinned when Rosie started to blush.  
He put down his paper and opened his arms.  
“Come here”, he softly said. 

Rosie jumped into his arms. Sherlock gave the best cuddles. 

“I know you want to hear all there is to know about your mother”, Sherlock said “but you also know that I would get in so much trouble with your dad if I was the one who would tell you”

Rosie nodded with her head against Sherlock’s chest. His hands stroking her hair. 

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, Rosie?”

“You are kind of my dad too you know”

Rosie felt his chest vibrate when Sherlock chuckled and suddenly stop again. 

“I certainly feel like your dad, Watson”

“Why do you always call me by my last name? Not that I mind, it’s kind of funny, Holmes & Watson. Like I’m one of the guys”

“Oh, but you are one of the guys! In a few years I expect you to go with us around London and solve crimes!”

Rosie tilted her head and looked at Sherlock; “Really?”

“Absolutely! I can tell you this much, your mum did, even when you were a baby and you went along with us. So, we can’t wait for you to be old enough”

Rosie laughed and kissed Sherlock on his cheek “Thanks Sherlock, I feel much better now”

“Good, now homework, young lady or no crime fighting for you in the near future” 

“When I need to start choosing classes for college, what should I choose, being a future consulting detective?” Rosie frowned. 

Sherlock chuckled and said; “Well, don’t you want to be a doctor like your dad?”

“Oh, gosh no, that would take me ages, no straight to the crime fighting business!”

“Well, lets see, you could join the police, your mother was in the CIA for a while after all” as soon as he had said it, he knew he shouldn’t have. 

“Mum was what?” 

“Forget I said that”

“Oh no I won’t!” 

“Rosie” Sherlock said with a warning tone in his voice. 

“Sherlock, this is proper information! Has she ever killed anyone? Have you? Oh, I bet I can find information online if you won’t tell me!” 

Rosie ran out the door before Sherlock could stop her. 

“Rosie! Come back here at once! Oh, for God sake!”

“Oehoe” Mrs H knocked on the door. “Did I just see Rosie ran out the door?” 

“Teenagers” Sherlock mumbled. 

“Oh, Sherlock, you know you have been one too”

“Did you want something Mrs H?” 

“I just wanted to ask Rosie to come over, but she ran past me without even saying something, is everything alright?”

“I hope so”

\---- 

When John came home an hour later, he found Sherlock pacing the floor. 

“Oh dear, what happened” John asked knowing all too well that Sherlock pacing wasn’t a good sign. 

“Rosie” was all Sherlock said. 

“What about Rosie? Did something happen? Where is she?” 

Sherlock stopped pacing and started explaining. 

“And then she just ran out”, he said shrugging. 

“She ran out…” John was angry, Sherlock could see the veins in his jaw go up and down. “And you didn’t text her or call her?”

“I did, but she didn’t pick up her phone”

“So, you have no idea where she’s gone off to! We had an agreement, Sherlock, we would wait till she was old enough to tell her everything!” 

“I know John, I didn’t tell her everything, you know how she is, she started about her classes and what to choose for the crime fighting business”

“So, you thought it wise to blurt out her mum was former CIA? Why not tell her mum was an assassin as well! Get it over with!”

“Mum was an assassin? Wow!”

“Bloody hell!” John jumped up. “Did you just sneak up on us?”

“Dad, you never want to tell me anything about mum”

“For a good reason, Rosie, you’re just 15!”

“Oh, come on dad, I live with to gay dads, one a doctor, one a consulting detective, who have clients over, do all kinds of things that other kids my age never get to see. Do you really think I’m that ignorant? I hear things, I see things. Plus, Uncle Mycroft isn’t that quiet when he talks when he’s over…” Rosie rolled her eyes. 

“Rosie, I am trying to protect you, that’s all”

“I know dad, but don’t you think that I’d rather hear it all from you than from tabloids, or newspapers or kids at school who whisper behind my back, and yes they do”

“I told you”

“Oh, don’t you start, Sherlock”

“Sherlock hasn’t told me anything I didn’t already overhear, dad. Just fill in the blanks, please!”

John sunk into his chair; he knew he was defeated. “I just want you to stay a little girl for a little longer”

“Oh, dad, I haven’t been a little girl for years!” Rosie giggled. 

“She is so her mother” John sighed. “Right, sit down. Sherlock and I will tell you, but this won’t leave this room, you have to promise” 

Rosie nodded “Promise!”

John and Sherlock started to tell how they met, how they started, every little detail from Moriarty, to Reichenbach, John mourning Sherlock who wasn’t dead after all. When he met Mary and wanted to ask her to marry him and Sherlock turned up, alive and well. All the way up to the wedding, Rosie being born and finally about A.G.R.A. leading up to Mary jumping in front of a bullet for Sherlock.  
All that time Rosie sat there listening quietly. Her eyes filling up with tears. 

John stopped “Are you okay, love?” he asked.

“Yes” Rosie softly said “Please go on dad” 

John hesitated, it meant he had to talk about the part where he was so angry at Sherlock. He had buried that part and wasn’t eager to dig that up again. 

Sherlock started talking, he talked about the disc Mary had left him, with an assignment; Save John Watson she had said. Go to Hell Sherlock and save John Watson. He had done exactly that. 

Almost at the cost of his own life. They were both saved and after a few years John realised that Sherlock has always been there for him and loved him from afar. Surely but slowly John had fallen for Sherlock. 

“And now we are here” Sherlock ended. 

Rosie sat there sniffling. 

“Are you okay, Rosie?”

“It’s a love story” Rosie said. “Mum would be so proud and happy”  
she smiled through her tears. “Thank you, dads” 

© KH


End file.
